New Beginnings
by Rose Zala Wolf
Summary: this is about a girl phasing on her first day of school, but she was sent for another reason. not just to protect la push, but to save the wolves from their unknown enemies
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I only own Rose, Donald, and any characters that you don't recognize in that are in the Twilight__Saga.

_**Chapter 1: School**_

"Rose, wake up its time for school!" Donald said, as he lightly shook my shoulder.

"Mmm. Oh right school. Today. Thanx for waking me up Don." I replayed.

"Here's your breakfast."

"Thanx, for the breakfast kiddo. Please get out my room so that I can get dressed?" I asked him.

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanx again for the breakfast." I yelled after him, as he was sure downstairs stuffing his face with bacon and eggs and who knows what else.

My brother was sweet, kind and caring even though he is 17. I don't know what to do without my big, bear of a brother. I got out of bed, ate breakfast, showered and then got dressed in my favorite skinny jeans, a short-sleeved t-shirt and my lucky pair of takkies to finish of the outfit.

"Rose, you're not getting dressed for the prom, only for school. Hurry up the bus is already here!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom. Wait, isn't dad taking us to school?" I asked

"He had to leave early honey, but Donald is going on the bus with you so you don't have to worry about any guys trying anything funny with you." She replied.

"Rose hurry up! The bus is..."

I cut Don short by pulling on his shirt's sleeve towards the door.

"Come on slow poke, **you** will be late not me if you keep on yelling at air." I said.

We raced to the bus stop and climbed aboard when the bus arrived. We boarded the school bus.

"Hey. You wanna sit next to me, I'm always open to a sweet date with a very pretty girl like you, you know." Said an ugly guy in the front seat of the bus.

"No thank you, I know the type of boy you are, and anyway I've already got a boyfriend. So keep your hands to yourself buddy."

The whole bus was listening to our conversation, from the moment I said the word no. I don't think anyone has denied Snotty, that is my personal nickname for him, a chance to go on a date with him. So when I was finished the whole bus erupted into applause.

"Rose. I think you are going to be very popular in this school, after this incident." Don inquired.

"I know, but really what do the girls see in him. He was snotty towards me and I was snotty back to him." I replied.

We were at the high school reception getting our timetables, when I saw 3 boys walking towards their classes.

"Don did you see those boys?"

"Yeah, they are very tall, I wonder how often they go to gym as I've always wanted abs like theirs." He said enviously

We went to our separate classes my brother to a right turn and I took a left turn and then started upon the stairs when I noticed boys all obviously as early as I was walking in front of me. I felt my mouth gape open slightly as the realization swept through me, they all looked just like the 3 boys that I saw earlier on and all of them were so tall.

I couldn't help but think to myself what they were feeding these boys here. One of them looked back at me and smiled before turning back to his conversation with the others. I let myself smile back realizing that the people here seemed to be very friendly and welcoming from what I had experienced in the past but then again maybe too friendly I thought to myself letting my mind wander back to the 3 other boys. I couldn't help myself from letting out a smile at that thought.

My silent thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell erupting throughout the school and I was suddenly glad I had set off to class early as the corridors began to fill with students heading towards their classes. When I entered my first class for that day I noticed the 5 boys that had been walking in front of me sitting together in a group at the back of the classroom. They seemed to be discussing something seriously, their voices low. I took a seat at an empty desk along from them trying to listen in to their conversation but failing miserably. They quietened down when the teacher came in and began to call the morning's register,

I couldn't help myself from letting out a gasp when their surnames were called out.

I looked over at the group boys who I assumed to be the 3 other boy's friends and was shocked to find that they were all now glancing over at me curiously and I realized that my body had suddenly stiffened at the mention of their surnames. They were all Quilette, and they had the surnames of our fore-fathers tribe members!

The rest of the lesson continued in silence but I couldn't help but notice the looks I kept receiving from them who sat further along from me and was relieved when the bell suddenly rang marking the end of class. I stood up from my seat quickly as one of the boys who's name I had recently learned to be Jacob Black walked towards me anxiously with the 4 other boys standing closely behind him all looking in my direction. He opened his mouth to speak to me but before he got the chance to make a sound I found myself running away for the first time that day.

I didn't quite know why or how for that matter but there seemed to be some part of my relatively messed up mind that would just not let me - as much as I protested against it - stop thinking about them. It was as if there was some sort of invisible pull drawing me closer and closer towards them and as much as I tried to stop, as much as I tried to get away from it, from them I just couldn't. They were all without a doubt unlike anybody I had ever set my eyes on before but that aspect instead of scaring me off only drew me further in to this strange hold they seemed to have upon me. I hadn't even spoken to the other boys just exchanged the odd glance or smile here and there, in fact I had even ran away from them was well…different to what I began to feel than it did with the others we had only exchanged our names, but there was just something about them all, something I wanted to know, like my life was destine to be there by their side, helping them in whatever they did to protect La Push and it's residents. Wait, protect, it is so weird that I would be thinking about that, but never mind I had to find Don and hope that he can at least tell me if he seems to enjoy the school.

I met him at the cafeteria along with a few of the boys in his class.

"Hey Donald! Mind if I come and sit with you guys?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. Rose this is Jared, Paul, Embry and Seth." He said introducing me to his new friends.

I said hello to them and the moment I shook Seth's hand I felt an electric current passing through his hand to mine. I then looked into his eyes and then I saw something that I've always dreamed of seeing. Love. It also felt like he had imprinted upon me and I upon him. Wait imprinting? Where did that come from? Anyhow, when I finally let go of his hand we stared into each other's eyes until Jared put his hand on Seth's shoulder and asked him what was going on.

"I think we imprinted on each other at the same time" I replied, not thinking about what I was saying.

"What do you know about imprinting Rose?" Jared asked.

I saw Paul and Embry narrow their eyes

"What!? I wasn't thinking when I was saying that!" I nervously replied, but before Paul, Jared or Seth could say another word the bell rang indicating that lunch was over and that it was time to go back to class.

"See you after school Donald!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the lunchroom and into the Math's classroom a few minutes later.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. When the bell rang signifying the end of school I packed my books into my bag and raced out of the classroom, into the hallway, out of the school building and before Don or anyone else that I knew could stop me.I was running full speed back home. When I got there dad asked how was my day but before I could answer, anger eloped me and I started to see a red haze covering my eyes.

My dad called Sam, who the hell was he?, and told him to come here as fast as he could.

Next thing I know I'm on the grass outside and white, black, russet-brown, silver, bronze and gray fur was shooting out from my flesh. I howled my anger, frustration and annoyance to the world.

"_Hey Sam, I think you need to talk to Don about his sister, as she seems to know the werewolf stuff, too much for my liking."_

"_Jared you know better than that, and anyway…"_

"_Guys don't you sense that someone has phased?"_

"_Thank you who ever you are…wait Jake?"_

"_Rose? You are the one that phased aren't you?"_

"_Yeah, Rose you know everyone in the pack don't you?"_

"_Yeah Sam I mean come on you…" _Jared was about to explain before a very angry and feminine voice interrupted.

"_YOU IMPRINTED ON MY BROTHER!"_

"_Chill Lee, Rose isn't going to kill him no is she?"_ Sam quired

"_If I'm correct then the legends are true?" _I asked.

"_Yup, and then you'll know…"_

"_That we protect La Push from leeches, kill leeches, imprint on humans who are their soul mate blah blah blah. Spare me the do I phase back?"_

"_You must think of happy thoughts, but first you must get some clothes."_

"_No need for that I think she kept her clothes on her body when she phased."_

"_Don!?."_ I whimpered.

"_Rose. Thank God you are all right. Dad freaked out when he saw a multi-coloured wolf in palace of his daughter."_

I snarled at him, but a light grey wolf stopped me. I was about to attack him when he spoke

"_Rose, please don't kill him he's you blood brother as well as a pack member. He's only trying to help!" _he whimpered

'_Seth?"_ I whimpered. When he nodded his head I just collapsed… I didn't know what to do with all of this, so I just lay there whimpering like a puppy

"_Don't worry Rose, we'll help you through it" _Seth said as he nuzzled my fur.

Don came and lay next to me, while shooting daggers at Seth. Seth just ignored him and lay on my other side, nuzzling my side to help calm me down.

After a while the other wolves left to carry on patrolling, while we just lay there, me a whimpering mess and my brother and imprint showing their support.

"_Rose, lets get you home. You can't stay a wolf forever…we have school in the morning" _Don said while standing up.

I opened my eyes and saw that is was the middle of the night. I nodded while I phased back, still huddled in a pile on the ground

"Come on Rose, we'll be here to help you, and I really think Leah will enjoy your company despite how much she appears to hate you" Seth said. I just nodded be for I felt someone picking me up and heard someone growl.

"Easy Seth, I'm just taking her home, you'll see her in the morning" I heard Don passify him.

I felt Don start to walk, and soon fell asleep in his arms. I woke up a little later to the sound of the backdoor opening. Don put me on my feet and I went upstairs to my room, took a shower, jumped into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**A/N: Just redid this chapter, adding in a few things. Really sorry about the false alarm! Chapter two is up and running.**

**Run on**

**Rose-Zala Wahya**


	2. Chapter 2

5

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys, had exams, school and Horse riding competitions! Will try to update more, really sorry!**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises**

**Seth's POV.**

"Seth, hurry up. The bus is here, come on!"I could hear my mom yelling up the stairs.

When is she going to learn that I can run faster that a normal human being, so I'll always be at school 5 minutes early no matter how late I wake up. When the bus was about to leave I ran through the buses doors and sat down and that is where I saw her for the first time.

She had bright blue eyes, silky-smooth straw-blond hair and a walk that Leah would love to have. "Hey. You wanna sit next to me, I'm always open to a sweet date with a very pretty girl like you, you know." Brad said to her.

I hear her reply, "No thank you, I know that you just hang out with girls, and then on the second date, you do you-know-what and then you dump them the next day, and anyhow I've already got a boyfriend. So keep your hands to yourself, buddy." My heart broke when I heard her say that she had a boyfriend. She was the first person to deny Brad on a chance to go on a date with him. So when she finished her sentence the whole bus erupted into applause.

"Rose, I think you are going to be very popular in this school, especially after this incident." The guy next to her said. He looks like her brother or a relative. I knew then that they were both new, and that Rose couldn't have a BF.

I heard her say; "I know, but really what do they see in him, anyhow he was snotty towards me and therefore I was snotty back to him." Wow she really had some guts that one, I wonder if she would like to go on a date with me.

I was walking with Sam and Jarred past the high school reception, when I saw her signing in and getting her timetable when she turned around and saw us.

"Don did you see those boys?" she asked him.

"Yeah, they are very tall, I wonder how often they go to gym, as I've always abs like theirs." He replied enviously

I turned my back to them and saw that Paul and Jared were looking at me with that knowing look in their eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing. Just that, I don't know, she is the girl on the bus I'm guessing?" Paul said.

"Yeah, and you're problem is..?" I asked.

"No problem, right Jared?"

"Yeah no problem, at all Paul!" he said.

I knew that I was going to get nothing out of them before we phased.

We went to our 1st class of the day, Geometry, and we continued our conversation when I saw the boy that Rose was with in the bus, and again at the H.S. Reception.

"Hi, can I please sit next to you?"He said.

"Yeah sure, no problem." I replied.

"You know I said that to my sister, Rose, this morning when I brought her breakfast in bed." He said.

He was defiantly not thinking about what he was saying. I heard that this guy was her brother. Sooo, she doesn't have a BF, what luck I had.

"Rose is your sister, right. Does she have a boyfriend?" I asked him.

He was about to reply, when the teacher came into the classroom. The class quietened down when the teacher came in and began to call out the morning's register.

"Everybody this is Donald Quileute. I hope that you'll all help him for the next few days." Said Mrs. Livingstone.

Donald walked up to the front of the class and told his class everything that they wanted to know.

"Does your sister have a boyfriend?" I heard Steve ask.

"Yes, she does have one, but the relationship is on an edge so they might break-up this weekend." Donald said.

"Thank you Donald. Today we will be talking about Algebra, so everybody please take out your Math's and Text books." Mrs. Livingstone said.

The rest of the lesson continued in silence, but I couldn't help but notice the looks Jared kept on giving Donald, as if he was going to join the pack at some stage. When the bell finally rang.

"Don would you like to join us for lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure thing. Maybe I introduce you to Rose. She might like that." Don replied.

We walked into the café and sat at our table. Donald was looking out for his sister and at the same time joining in on the conversation. I saw her walk through the doors, glance around and then smile when she saw Don.

"Hey Don! Mind if I join you guys?" she asked as she walked up to us.

"Yeah, sure. Rose this is Paul, Jared, Seth, and Embry" Donald introduced us to Rose.

When I shook her hand I felt an electric current passing through her and to mine. When she looked into my eyes, I knew that I'd imprinted upon her and her upon me, as the current was stronger than when the others met their imprints.

"Seth, what is going on?" Jake asked.

"I think we imprinted on each other at the same time." Rose replied.

I knew that she wasn't thinking about what she said.

"What do you know about imprinting Rose?" Jared asked with a very stern voice

"What!? I wasn't thinking when I said that!" Rose nervously replied, but before any of us could say another word the bell rang indicating that lunch was over and that it was time to get back to class.

"See you after school, Donald!" She yelled as she ran out of the café and into her next classroom.

The last periods of the day passed by, and I couldn't stop thinking about Rose. I think she knows about us begin werewolves and that she replied when Jake asked ME what was going on, told me that she wants to be by our side. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell, telling me that if I wanted to catch up with Rose, then I had better hurry up, as Rose and Donald are going to leave in a few moments. I ran out the classroom and all I saw of Rose was a blur, man that girl can run fast.

I was looking for Sam when I saw him by his truck. He was talking to someone on the phone

"Sam, is everything all right?" I asked him when I saw that he had that expression on his face that was lined with worry, I hope Emily is O.K.

"Rose's Father just called, he said that we have to get to her house ASAP. He says that she has just phased and we need to get there, before she hurts Don or anyone in the neighbourhood." Sam said, very anxiously.

"Man that Girl can run very fast, Sam. She left the school in a blur, just five minutes ago." I said.

We ran to the woods and phase, not caring if anyone saw us. The rest of the pack saw me and Sam rushing into the woods, and ran to catch up.

"Seth, run to her house and..." Sam was cut off by an angered, frustrated and annoyed howl.

"Sam, I need to run ahead, that must be Rose howling! She could be hurt, injured or worse!" I said. My wolf wanted to run to her, he knew that she would be scared and confused right know and he wanted to be there to help her.

"No, Seth. Go to her house and make sure that no one is injured, and then wait until you see her come home with Donald." Sam ordered me

"_Hey Sam, I think you need to talk to Don about his sister, as she seems to know the werewolf stuff, too much for my liking."_ Jared growled out

"_Jared not now we have…"_ Sam growled

"_Guys don't you sense that someone has phased?"_ Jake asked

"_Thank you who ever you are…wait Jake?"_ a soft voice asked

"_Rose? You are the one that phased aren't you?"_ Jake asked

"_Yeah, Rose you know everyone in the pack don't you?"_

"_Yeah Sam I mean come on you…" _Jared was about to explain before a very angry and feminine voice interrupted.

"_YOU IMPRINTED ON MY BROTHER!"_

"_Chill Lee, Rose isn't going to kill him no is she?"_ Sam queried

"_If I'm correct then the legends are true?" _Rose asked.

"_Yup, and then you'll know…"_

"_That we protect La Push from leeches, kill leeches, imprint on humans who are their soul mate blah blah blah. Spare me the details. How do I phase back?"_ she asked

"_You must think of happy thoughts, but first you must get some clothes."_

"_No need for that I think she kept her clothes on her body when she phased."_ Don said when he phased in

"_Don?"_ She whimpered. I stopped running to her house and immediately ran to the clearing where the pack was with Rose

"_Rose. Thank God you are all right. Dad freaked out when he saw a multi-coloured wolf in palace of his daughter."_

She snarled at him, but I jumped in front of her to stop her. She was about to attack me when I spoke

"_Rose, please don't kill him he's you blood brother as well as a pack member. He's only trying to help!" _I whimpered

'_Seth?"_ she whimpered. When I nodded my head she just collapsed. I could feel her uncertainty while she just lay there whimpering like a puppy

"_Don't worry Rose, we'll help you through it" _I said as I nuzzled her fur.

Don came and laid next to her, while shooting daggers at me. I decided to just ignored him and lay on her other side, nuzzling her side to help calm her and my wolf down.

After a while the other wolves left to carry on patrolling, while we just lay there, Rose was a whimpering mess, while Don and I just lay there lending our support.

"_Rose, let's get you home. You can't stay a wolf forever…we have school in the morning" _Don said while standing up.

I felt her move and saw that she'd opened her eyes. It was the middle of the night and I knew that she'd be too exhausted to walk home. I saw her nod while she phased back, still huddled in a pile on the ground. I phased back and put on a pair of cut-offs

"Come on Rose, we'll be here to help you, and I really think Leah will enjoy your company despite how much she appears to hate you" I said. She just nodded before Don picked her up and I growled. My wolf didn't like that at all, his mate was scared and anyone was a threat to him at the moment.

"Easy Seth, I'm just taking her home, you'll see her in the morning" Don pacified me.

I huffed and nodded, I knew he wouldn't hurt her but still…

I saw Don take her home while I stood there, all senses alert for any threats. When I was sure that the woods by Rose's house was clear I went home to crash. I vowed that I'd be there first thing in the morning to see if Rose was okay.

**A/N: What do you think? Is it okay so far? Should I add or remove anything? Please let me know!**

**Run on**

**Rose-Zala**


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Note:** I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Mayor does.

_**Chapter 3: A Living Nightmare!**_

**Rose's POV**

For the past few days I've been in bed thinking about the events that happened last month, and how I let them know that I'm not at all happy with the changes that happened to me. I know that the imprints need to see each other so that the pain won't be too hard to bear, but do I really want to do this or don't I? Some of the millions of questions that will only be answered in time. I managed to get out of bed and dressed before my dad came into my room, with that non-nonsense look about his face.

"Dad, do we really need to talk about this, I've already been lectured by Sam and the packs about not running with the them for the first few months of begin a werewolf, so I don't really need to have another lecture about that." I sighed

"No, it's not about that, it's about the imprinting business between you and Seth." My dad replied.

"Oh, if you want to talk about imprinting thingy-ma-bobby, then you'll have to do it when I'm free tonight, as I've got to go on patrol, by myself, with no interruptions at all." I replied.

"Well if you want to find an excuse then go ahead, but remember that you have to see him al least once a week, if not twice," I gave him the you're-pushing-it look. "Or not. But you still have to run with the pack, see Seth and still keep up you're grades in school." He said.

"Okay, love you dad, see you at midnight!" I said rushing out of the house, into the woods and then… I grounded to a complete stop. Right in front of me stood a huge black wolf. Sam must have heard me talking to my dad, as he had a smug look upon his face. If wolves could look smug that is! Great now the whole pack knows that I'll be patrolling until midnight with each and everyone of them. Now all of my private talks will be know by the whole pack if they keep on eavesdropping. I looked at Sam and saw that the rest of the pack was in the clearing, waiting for my to phase.

"Sam?" I asked. He was no help whatsoever as he was in his wolf form.

"Could you help me to phase, please?"

He nodded his head them disappeared into the woods. He came back a moment later, wearing only short cut jeans, with no shirt.

"You'll have to let the wolf inside you break free from the fence restraining it from doing just that." He could see that I was confessed. "In other words, think of some thing that makes you really angry."

"Okay, see you later guys!" as I disappeared behind one of the huge tree trunks and phased.

"Hey, what happened to you're clothes Rose, they aren't torn are they, 'cause then we'll have to get some from you're house." I cut Seth halfway in the sentence.

"You don't have to worry about my clothes, when I phase the fur just... I can't explain it, it's... it's like..." I was interrupted Sam.

"Rose, you can replay how you phased in you're mind so that Seth will understand how you do it, and then he won't bug all of us trying to figure it out."

I did what Sam said, replaying every thing in my mind, excluding the thought that made me mad enough to phase. When I was done I could tell everyone was amazed that I could phase without tearing my clothes.

"Guy's we better get on patrolling before..." I roared with frustration and ran into the woods running faster that Jacob, running to where Victoria crossed over from the Cullen's side of the treaty line. I found her scent and raced after her. I could feel the pack's questions in my mind but I chose to ignore them, as I was to set on destroying her, to keep La Push, Seth, my friends and family safe. The moment they heard that, they stopped following me. I could hear Sam telling Seth to leave me alone as I'm not like the other wolves, so I'm able to look after myself. Seth stopped struggling but very reluctantly stood still behind Sam and the others who were forming a werewolf wall, stopping him to run after me.

"Good luck Rose, and please be careful." He wined.

I stopped running for a second to howl my sorrow, love, and joy back to Seth, telling him not too worry over me, and that I'll always come back to him no matter what, by that time I was crying as I was howling, knowing that we won't see each other again. The whole pack was quiet, listening to my howl and its signification meaning, even Paul was quiet, and that was a first, as he usually would crack a joke about the imprints love for one another.

"May the spirits of our ancestors guide you in your journey." Sam sent me on my way to track and kill Victoria, so that La Push won't have to worry about vampires killing their loved ones. I heard Seth howl his sorrow, love and worry back to me, telling me that he loves me, and that he always will love me.

While I was running I thought of Maria Kerry's song "I Want to Know What Love Is." It made me determent to fight Victoria and survive, knowing that Seth will be waiting on my return. I stopped and sniffed the air, looking for her scent, when I couldn't find it I drank some water by the stream and saw that there was some deer nearby. I stalked and killed a very skinny doe, knowing that it was breeding season and that most of the doe's were pregnant. She was very fulfilling after my run, when I was done I found a comfortable spot to lie down and rest awhile, before I carried on tracking the leech.

I woke up to the sounds of a nightjar and saw that I was midnight, by the way the stars were in the sky. I carried on walking, looking for Victoria's scent only to find myself walking in snow! Dammit, now I'll never find her.

I decided to go back to our borders and see if I can follow her scent from there...gotta be careful not to let the others know I'm there. Just before I reached the border I caught a flash of red in the corner of my eye and I ran after it.

I caught up Victoria and pounced on her from behind. She almost got out of my grasp but I managed to hold on. We landed on a heap on the forest floor, while I proceeded to try to rip her head off.

She proceeded to claw my underbelly and threw me into a tree, which cracked under the pressure.

The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was her red hair and her retreat.

The same thing went on for weeks. I would catch her before she'd reached the border, we would fight, I'd floor her, she'd claw me to the point of shredded fur and skin, throw me into a tree and disappear, while I'd lose consciousness, only to regain it a few hours later.

I was sick and tired of this, so I decided to ambush her then allow her to attack me first and then we'd get on with it.

But first I had to find her scent again!

**A/N: What do you think? Chapter 4 is nearly completed, just need to fine tune it a little bit**

**Run on**

**Rose-Zala**


End file.
